


birds, ice cream, leaf piles, and cuddles (plus you)

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: four seasons and four times i fell in love with you.





	birds, ice cream, leaf piles, and cuddles (plus you)

**Author's Note:**

> jisoos pov btw

_spring is coming! spring is here! birds are tweeting out their declarations of love and people are letting their romantic hearts drift._

when i first met you it was a sunny day and there was a gentle breeze blowing. birds were singing, people were falling in love and we met for the very first time. you were standing under a tree, it's petals falling all over you and softly swaying in the wind. your hair was messily blowing around in the wind and my heart skipped a beat. 

you turned and i fell in love. 

a sweet face, button nose and lovely giggle was what you gifted me with. i introduced myself because i just felt the need to, because i felt like if i didn't i'd never see you again. i wanted to see you again.

we walked around the park on that perfect, lovely day and eventually exchanged numbers. spring was the season of love and i never knew why.

then, i met you and finally understood why.

 

_summer, heat and sweat and everything horrible hot. fans, ice cream and water is what we armed ourselves with. although, i still wanted a cuddle._

"jisoo-hyung, let's buy ice cream!" is what you said everytime we met up that following summer. i always agreed. i couldn't deny your sweet, soft smile. we took turns paying and this time it was your turn.

"ummm.. mint chocolate chip, two scoops in a bowl please! and, one scoop of rocky road in a cone." you asked, remembering our regular order. it was engraved in my mind and engraved into your own as well. the lady working behind the counter got our orders and we went to sit down in a booth. it faced toward the park where we had first met and always allowed us to see the tree you loved so dearly.

we sat in a comfortable silence because we just could, because we didn't need words to express our feelings. because we didn't need words, only actions as our hands found themselves intertwined. 

both of our hands were a little clammy but that didn't seem to matter as we sat in silence and let our love engulf each other.

 

_fall was my favorite season. it wasn't too warm for hot coco and cuddles but it wasn't too cold for evening outings. you made fall even better._

even though i was twenty three and you were twenty, we still acted very childish. we made leaf piles and jumped into them when it wasn't rainy. 

it probably wasn't good for us, who knew what lived in our yard but we still did it anyways. whenever we had time. we always made time for each other. 

it was tiring work to rake the leaves over and over again to only find a little bit of fun in jumping in them for fun. it was worth it because you loved it so very much. (you once told me that you hated everything about fall except jumping in leaves and i was determined to make this fall the best fall you've ever experienced.) 

after our playtime outside, we'd head inside and bathe together. strawberry scented soap was poured into the tub because we both loved bubble baths. the water was scalding hot so we could stay in the bath and relax for a long time. you sat in between my legs and i massaged your back while you told me stories. 

fall was my favorite season but those nights made fall even better.

 

_winter is cold, icy, and terrible. you loved winter and i loved you._

winter was the perfect time for cuddles, watching movies and drinking hot coco. that's why you liked it so much. it was too cold, too snowy to do much else and you said you loved the way i held you. (though, i'm sure you just loved winter so much because you could fall asleep in my arms, warm and content.) 

i didn't mind staying indoors. i'd do anything for you. once, i told you that and you asked me 'even kill someone?' and i said yes. you hit me and said to never do that. you couldn't bear not having me by your side.

that night, we were cuddled up in the bed watching blue exorcist in bed. i'd seen it before, you seemed interested in it and wanted to learn english. you fell asleep by the fifth episode and i'm sure it was because you were so comfortable in my arms. in our bed. 

you looked so peaceful while asleep that i couldn't help but press a gentle, loving kiss to your lips before i too drifted off to sleep.

i hated winter but i loved you.

 

_at the end of that year, i realized that maybe all the seasons were my favorite. just because you made me see the love in all of them._

 


End file.
